Jet The Wolf
by DJ-Joshie
Summary: A wolf slave has appeared mystically onto a beach unknown of most of his past. The story of his adventure. Currently: Chapter 1
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Jet had awoken that day with a headache wonder what was going on. He couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing before arriving on the beach. He sat up looking around confused about what was going on. There were other animals like him walking around on the beach but none of the faces looked recognizable. He stood up and looked around for any signs of where he was. Something about a doctor of some sorts tyranny on billboards and a hedgehog stopping him. Jet had a sudden flashback.

It was he, a light brown wolf sitting in the forest of some sort. He had been only been wearing blue baggy jeans, the same he was wearing now. The hair on his head was spiked in an awkward curved shape going all the way down till the tips touched his jeans. He hadn't been wearing anything else except for a metal bracelet like item on his left ankle, right wrist, and neck. He soon understood where he was then, It was back when Jet was a slave for the cats like many others. He was sitting in the forest talking…talking to a girl. Jet couldn't remember the girl's appearance and he soon woke up.

Jet had only remembered a few things from that flashback but it did better then knowing nothing. The memory was the only thing in his head now and this made him cautious. He had checked his ankle, wrist, and neck but felt nothing of any sort of metal bracelet. There was a lump in his pocket of a ruby necklace. He couldn't remember who had given it to him or why it was there but there was nothing more he could do. He put the necklace on and began walking for the city. Maybe he was sent here to start a new beginning. Whatever it was he felt lucky to be alive.


	2. Day 1

Chapter One:

The City was more amazing up close then from a distance. There were so many different spots to go to, it was like the complete opposite of the Slave Cages. I didn't know where to start with all the scenery around here. There was a pub-like area called "Club Rouge" that it seemed like a lot of commotion was coming from. There were trucks on the side that said G.U.N. and troops with the same logo on their back aiming into the building. It was actually quite strange to see humans here with all the animals around. I decided that it was best not to get in the way of the higher officials.

I continued down the streets looking for a place to stay. I could barely read since he was stuck in the slave camps yet since that girl had taught him he knew some of the things to look out for. The word Hotel constantly went back in forth in his mind trying to find one. Then I stopped dead in his tracks realizing I didn't have any…mo-knee was it? I sighed trying to think of a place to get a job. I was only fifteen so finding a job wasn't going to be easy. I headed up the street thinking of what type of jobs I could get, which were limited.

I had walked all over the city getting rejected from each job I arrived back at Club Rouge, which was now free of G.U.N. guards. It was the last place I was expecting to go to but I had to check it out. Inside was a rather purple looking bar. Actually I wasn't sure if it was a bar or a casino the way it looked. I looked around trying to see if I could find the owner of the place. Since it had just gotten free from the guards it was mostly empty besides this strange looking lady behind the counter. The person behind the counter was a bat.

The best way to describe her was to start at her shoes and work your way up. She wore knee high heels that kind of reminded me of go-go boots. The toes were heart-shaped that were about 6 inches on the shoe. On the top of the heel boot shoes there was pink circling around the lower calf of her leg. Covering her body was a black jumpsuit like clothing. It went up to what might be halfway up Rouges chest but that was partially blocked by a huge heart that still showed a fair amount of cleavage, almost forgot about the point above her rear which I believe is her tail also being covered by the suit. Her skin color from her cleavage up to her small nose was light tan, she also had pink lip gloss. Next her gloves were white ending right at her elbow, and just like her shoes there was pink circling the top of the gloves. Her wings were black but kind of small, no more then a foot and a half long. It was hard to tell if the wings were black or just covered by the suit. Her eye color was Hazel like with blue eye shadow. Her eyebrows had two six-inch long lashes for both her left and right eyebrow. The rest of her face color was white along with the back and outline of her ears. The outer part of the inside of the ear was the same color as her skin around her mouth, while the inner part of the inside of her ear was a darker tan.

It was the strangest outfit I had ever seen but there must be some sort of special reason she wore it. After comparing the area to her outfit for a minute I could only assume that the woman was Rouge. I was walked up to the counter where the lady was leaning up against it with this bored look on her face. I wasn't sure how to confront her so I decided to say, "Hello, You must be Rouge." "Who's askin'?" She replied with this strange tone. I had never heard a tone like this before but it sounded semi-seductive. "Well… My name is Jet and I'd like to apply for a job here." Saying this made her expression turn from bored to happy.

From the looks of it there weren't many workers at this club, which might explain the expression given. "I have a few standard questions to ask you before I can recruit you to this place. First off is your age." "I'm…" I had a slight pause trying to remember the number I was taught. "Fifteen was it?" I was thinking aloud but Rouge took it in. "Where do you live?" "I don't have a home." "Sorry to hear that, Hun. I do have a few spare guestrooms in the back, which handles that problem. What are your specialties?" "I'm a hard worker?" I said questioning myself. "Exactly what we need around here. Do you have any allergies?" "None that I know of." "Good…Final Question. Are you packin' any heat?" She asked bringing her voice down. "Heat?" I didn't think you could even hold onto Heat. "You know… A gun… Of some sorts."

I had only read of guns once before and seen pictures but I didn't know you could get one for yourself, It seemed like a government and slave camp leader item. I shook my head left and right still thinking back about guns. "That's what I thought… After working here for a month you'll be able to afford one. Trust me Hun, You'll need it." Rouge had replied. "For what?" "That's a good one." She said smirking about something. I merely shrugged it off and asked, "So when do I start?" "Tomorrow… Its starting to get late, which means more customers, so try to get your sleep and I'll wake you up bright and early tomorrow." She said with a wink. It must have been my imagination but I could have sworn I saw a heart coming from her eye when she winked.

I headed into the back where there were plenty of drinks to choose from. I continued to the back where there were about 5 doors, each with its own small room, except for the middle one, which must have been Rouges room. I choose the one on the far left. The room was about 7x10, which was almost a perfect size for me. One size lower though and it would have been too small. There was a six-foot long bed on one wall and the rest was empty. The bed had a cover and a pillow that seemed plain compared to the decorations outside of the room. I laid in the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of what the job had in store. There wasn't much I knew about what I was gonna do so I sat in silence as the music got louder and louder. I had left the room and looked up at the clock in the storage. It wasn't until 4 AM that the music had stopped the voices slowly drifted away.

It would take me awhile to get used to the sounds of the area. I heard Rouge open the door to the storage and headed her way back towards me. I had silently rushed back into the room and closed the door not sure if Rouge had heard me or not. I heard another door shut which meant she was in her room now. I finally would get some piece I thought as I laid back in bed. I was thinking back to the times as a slave but I could barely remember any of it. Slowly I drifted off into sleep on top of the bed.

-----

**It took longer then I thought to make this chapter. I actually rather enjoyed working on it and got kind of sad when I was done the chapter. . I want to work on another one but I don't want to leave the Disgaea fanfic alone for too long… Decisions Decisions… Anyway the reason this is titled Day 1 is because I'm going through the Days that Jet is seen. If I decide to make this an OC thread I'm gonna name them like Day 2- Jet Day 2- OC Day 2- OC then Day 3 – Jet, and so on. Hope y'all enjoyed. :3 Comment please. ^_^ **


	3. Bio Format

Bio Format:

Character Name:

Gender:

Age:

Character Nickname:

Race:

Description:

Clothing:

Weapon:

Personality:

Job:

Short History(Optional):

Other Info(Optional)

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I don't bite...Often. :) **


End file.
